


Just a Hobby (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Attempt at Humor, Beta Derek, Deputy Derek, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, POV Derek, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cinco veces en que el Agente Derek protege a su compañero de lo sobrenatural y la única vez que descubre que ha estado haciendo el ridículo.





	Just a Hobby (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Hobby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823765) by [kaistrex (weishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishen/pseuds/kaistrex). 



> Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo hago la traduccion, asi ke muchiiisimas gracias a **kaistrex (weishen)** por dejarme traducir este oneshot. Adoro a stiles y derek como agentes de las fuerzas de seguridad de Beacon Hills

  
Con las noticias de un despertar del Nemeton en la ciudad de Beacon Hills, Derek solicita inmediatamente una transferencia al departamento de Sheriff de la ciudad. El área no tiene protectores, no hay una manada de hombres lobo que lo llame hogar, y ha tenido suficiente experiencia para saber que los actuales agentes no tienen idea de con qué están lidiando.

La nueva actividad mágica lanzada por el Nemeton es responsable del aumento en la atención sobrenatural, aunque no puede evitar preguntarse si la atracción que lo arrastra a la ciudad lo hace diferente al resto de ellos. Sin embargo, una cosa es segura: no tenía idea de lo difícil que sería ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de los delincuentes cuando se ha encontrado con un compañero de esta distracción.

Stiles Stilinski es el hijo del célebre Sheriff, de mente aguda, ingenioso y sarcástico, con ojos brillantes, boca inteligente y dedos largos. Desde el primer día, Derek estaba perdido, pero aparte del hecho de que tratar de salir con su compañero sería desaprobado en una gran cantidad de niveles, el tipo de secretos que Derek le oculta no haría de eso una relación duradera. Tampoco ayudó a cultivar una asociación de trabajo, especialmente después de solo una hora en el trabajo y Stiles ya lo sorprendió revisando al bestiario de su familia.

—'Mito versus realidad', —había leído Stiles en voz alta lentamente por encima de su hombro. Derek había saltado casi un pie en el aire y rompió el mouse de su computadora con lo duro que hizo clic en el botón de minimizar.

—¡Es solo un hobby!, —Había dicho bruscamente, seguro de que debía de estar sudando como un loco cuando los ojos de Stiles se entrecerraron.

El ceño fruncido de su nuevo compañero se suavizó un segundo después con una expresión extrañamente en blanco. —¿Un hobby?, —Preguntó con un gesto de comprensión. —Guay.

A pesar de la llamada cercana, el bestiario es útil cuando su primer caso importante es un wendigo descubierto después de un apagón prolongado en la calle en la que vivía debido a las quejas sobre un olor fétido proveniente del sótano de la casa. Desde entonces ha sido apodado un caníbal y Derek es el único que sabe la verdad.

Bajo la apariencia de seguir una pista (también conocida como la nariz de Derek), él y Stiles se aventuran en un almacén abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, y mientras exploran el edificio, Derek es quien primero se cruza con la criatura.

Con un wendigo saltando, un anillo de dientes apuntando a su garganta, se las arregla para resistir el instinto de extender sus garras y levanta su arma en su lugar, apretando el gatillo dos veces en rápida sucesión. Stiles aparece a la vuelta de la esquina, patinando hasta detenerse cuando ve a la víctima en el suelo justo después de que su segunda dentadura se repliegue a sus encías y sus blancos ojos brillantes se desvanezcan al morir. Coloca sus manos sobre sus rodillas, jadeando, y Derek realmente no debería estar mirando las venas en sus antebrazos.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles.

—Estoy bien.

Stiles da un paso adelante y se agacha junto al wendigo, extendiendo un dedo hacia la boca de la cosa.

—No deberías tocarlo, —bromea Derek, con el corazón palpitando ante la perspectiva de Stiles mordiéndose las uñas y extendiendo los dientes del wendigo.

Stiles deja caer su mano sobre su rodilla y mira a Derek con una sonrisa torcida.

—Apuesto a que sientes que te has mudado a Crazy Town, ¿eh?

Derek apenas puede manejar una sonrisa a cambio, demasiado tensa después de esa cerrada llamada. Solo espera que las encías del wendigo sean evitadas cuando el cuerpo sea inspeccionado oficialmente.

****

Después de sufrir una evaluación psicológica obligatoria tras el tiroteo y rechazar la oferta de permiso administrativo, su caso inmediatamente después de su regreso es solo un simple arresto. En la superficie al menos, pero Derek sabe que el crimen de la mujer de asesinar a su vecino de al lado tiene una implicación más siniestra, una que apesta a brujería. Es especialmente premonitorio cuando sale arrastrada de su casa y grita: —¡Llegaste demasiado tarde! ¡Llegas muy tarde!

¿Pero demasiado tarde para qué? Los otros agentes en la escena dicen que es demasiado tarde para salvar al vecino, y aunque Derek se apresura a aceptar y meter la idea en la cabeza de Stiles, no está tan seguro.

Él está de pie estudiando la mesa de su cocina, cubierta de hierbas, pequeños huesos y un frasco de sangre que para un forastero parecería la colección de una loca pero que Derek sabe que son ingredientes. Es una combinación de la que está seguro que ha oído hablar antes, pero de la que no puede recordar. Probablemente esté en el bestiario. Sea lo que sea, parece que el hechizo está completo y que la sangre del vecino es un ingrediente clave.

Stiles se acerca para apoyarse en su codo, y Derek aprecia el sabor cítrico que aporta, que aunque es un infierno vigilado en un espacio cerrado cuando se espera que permanezca vigilante, ayuda a despejar su cabeza del fuerte hedor que los rodea.

—Perdió a su marido hace dos semanas, —le informa Stiles, sombríamente.

Ah. Eso lo explica. Derek sabe ahora cómo va a pasar su noche.

****

Después de abandonar la escena del altar de la bruja, Stiles lo invita a tomar una copa después del trabajo con algunos de los otros agentes, pero Derek declina con la excusa de que ya tiene planes. No es exactamente una mentira. Parado en medio del tranquilo cementerio esperando que salga a la superficie el zombi, se imagina tratando de explicar su verdadero compromiso previo con sus colegas, y niega con la cabeza.

Oye un movimiento debajo de la tierra y se abre camino entre las lápidas sepulcrales en lo que debe ser el lugar de descanso final del marido de la bruja al lado de la estatua de un ángel solemne. Su hechizo de resurrección tarda unos minutos en alcanzar su efecto completo, pero cuando una cabeza sale del suelo, levanta la pala que encontró apoyada contra el mausoleo en la entrada del cementerio y le clava la hoja con un crujido nauseabundo. El cadáver reanimado se queda inerte, muerto una vez más. Derek se agacha para usar su fuerza y empujarlo hacia abajo otra vez, volviendo a compactar la tierra suelta. Se endereza y se limpia sus manos, dividido entre sentirse consumado por haber logrado resolver un caso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de convertirse en uno y lamentando la vida del vecino desperdiciada.

Después de reemplazar la pala, vuelve a su coche y solo entonces se encuentra con otra presencia: un par de luces traseras que se retiran en una curva en el camino de vuelta a la ciudad.

****

Derek no tiene excusa para saltarse las bebidas la próxima semana, pero cuando una mujer se acerca a Stiles en el bar donde está pidiendo otra ronda, se le seca la boca y desearía haberlo hecho.

Su nariz le revela instantáneamente lo que ella es, la nube de lujuria que la rodea casi como un miasma, y no puede hacer nada más que mirar mientras se desliza en el taburete junto a donde Stiles está de pie con un suspiro de satisfacción en el límite de lo erótico.

Stiles vuelve sus ojos brillantes hacia ella, su boca se curva en una sonrisa torcida. —¿Día largo?

—Cómprame una bebida y te contaré todo al respecto, —ronronea, quitándose una chaqueta de cuero recortada para revelar su vestido peligrosamente escotado.

La mayoría de los clientes en el bar la están mirando ahora, atraídos por el desbordamiento del encantamiento que está tejiendo en Stiles. El agarre de Derek se aprieta en su vaso y ya se está poniendo de pie para... hacer lo que, no está seguro. Pero...

—Lo siento, estoy aquí con algunos amigos esta noche, —Stiles comienza a explicar, haciendo un gesto hacia la esquina donde Derek está sentado con los otros diputados. Él sabe que está mirando pero su mente está atrapada en el descubrimiento de que si Stiles puede resistir las astucias de una súcubo, solo puede significar una cosa para su sexualidad.

Los ojos de la súcubo revolotean, encontrándose con los de Derek. Ella vuelve a mirar a Stiles, luego a Derek otra vez, y su sonrisa adquiere una curva diabólica. Él no quiere saber qué clase de emociones le está leyendo en este momento.

Ella inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe, un movimiento que hace que la boca del cantinero se abra, ajeno al derrame del vaso que llena.

—No se necesita disculpa.

Ella engancha una mano alrededor del codo de Stiles cuando él se da vuelta para irse con su bebida y pone su boca en su oreja para murmurar. Derek lo atrapa de todos modos.

—No lo tengas esperando.

Los ojos de Stiles encuentran los de Derek y puede sentir un rubor ardiente que se extiende por las mejillas y las puntas de las orejas. Él se ocupa con la posición de su bebida sobre la mesa frente a él mientras Stiles le ordena al súcubo que pase una buena noche y hace su camino de regreso.

Derek mantiene su mirada apartada, queriendo creer que todo esto significa lo que cree que significa, pero demasiado temeroso para levantar sus esperanzas.

****

En una rara noche tranquila en Beacon Hills, él y Stiles acaban de responder a las quejas de un disturbio a solo unas cuadras de la comisaría. Vuelven a su coche patrulla estacionado al otro lado de la calle cuando...

—¡Cúbrete!

Derek se deja caer al suelo cuando una flecha de ballesta se incrusta en la cerca donde su cabeza había estado un segundo antes.

Stiles ya grita, —¡Suelte su arma! —Mientras Derek se apresura detrás del neumático del automóvil más cercano, pero una segunda flecha atraviesa la palma de la mano izquierda de Derek antes de que pueda ponerse a cubierto. Él sisea de dolor, colmillos rasgando el labio en un esfuerzo por callarse; no hay forma de que pueda dejar que Stiles vea esto. ¿Cómo diablos va a explicarlo cuando un agujero en el medio de su mano desaparezca por la mañana?

Suena un disparo cuando Derek parte la flecha en dos -el arma de Stiles- y un grito de dolor y un ruido sordo le dice que su agresor ha sido incapacitado. Se lame la sangre que corre por su palma mientras tira la flecha por un desagüe cercano; su curación acelerada significa que ya ha dejado de sangrar, aunque todavía tiene un agujero.

Él se pone de pie y se acerca a Stiles parando al hombre que había atacado.

—Hijo de puta, —Stiles jadea, mirando al hombre -el cazador- gimiendo en el suelo frente a ellos con una bala en el hombro. —¿Estás bien?

—Si yo...

—¿Estás seguro? Pensé...

—Estoy bien, —le asegura Derek. Se asegura de mantener su mano izquierda en la sombra mientras alcanza su radio de hombro con su mano derecha para llamar a la central por el ataque.

****

Una semana después del incidente del cazador, Derek acaba de regresar de un almuerzo solitario en la tienda de sándwiches justo al lado de la comisaría, cuando Tara le informa que el Sheriff ha solicitado hablar con él en su oficina.

—Adelante, —responde el Sheriff cuando Derek toca.

Abre la puerta para ver al Sheriff sentado en su escritorio, Stiles sentado a su lado y allí, sentada en una silla detrás de la puerta, está su hermana y Alfa, Laura Hale.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, —Sisea Derek.

Ella levanta una ceja imperiosa. —Fuiste atacado por un cazador, Derek. ¡Hubiera sido bueno que nos lo hubieran contado en nuestras llamadas telefónicas semanales! ¡Es un buen trabajo, Stiles tuvo el suficiente sentido común para mantener informado a tu Alfa!

Derek está balbuceando sobre tantas cosas que salen de la boca de Laura que casi pasa por alto el punto más importante.

—¿Laur... Qué... Stiles?

Stiles se inclina hacia adelante en su silla, sonriendo. —Te dije que era un hobby genial.

Derek se queda boquiabierto. —¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo? Pero... ¡Pero eres humano! —En algún lugar entre la confusión se las arregla para sentarse pesadamente en la última silla vacía.

Stiles se burla. —No todos los humanos caminamos con los ojos cerrados. Buen trabajo con el zombi, por cierto. Sin cuerpo, sin papeleo. Siempre es una ventaja en mi libro.

—Entonces, ¿la otra noche con el súcubo? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Estás protegido o algo así?

—Hmm, no. —Stiles sonríe y es sorprendentemente una reminiscencia de la sonrisa del súcubo en el bar. —Pero es muy interesante que con el wendigo o la bruja o incluso el cazador, la súcubo sea lo primero en que piensas.

Derek sabe que está boqueando como un pez, pero incluso con los bufidos mal contenidos de su hermana, todavía no puede borrar la expresión de su rostro.

—Lo siento, hijo, —interrumpe el Sheriff. —Había planeado informarte tan pronto como comenzó, pero este llegó a ti primero, —explica, señalando con el pulgar a Stiles a su lado. —Y tenía razón cuando dijo que fue divertido ver cómo inventabas encubrimientos.

Los bufidos de Laura se han convertido en risas directas y Derek le lanza una mirada sucia. Ella es su Alfa. ¿No se supone que ella debe estar de su lado?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, —Pregunta de nuevo.

—Tienes suerte de ser yo y no mamá.

Derek palidece. —¿Ella lo sabe?

—Por supuesto que sí, —Laura suspira. —Pensé que iba a sacarme de ser el Alpha y venir ella.

Derek y Laura se estremecen.

—De todos modos, la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es para investigar el lugar...

—No necesito tu ayuda. El cazador ya está ocupado y solo era un fanático, —argumenta Derek.

—Oh, no estoy aquí sobre el cazador. En realidad no, —dice Laura, agitando su mano. —Estoy investigando el lugar porque estamos pensando en mudarnos.

Si Derek estuviera bebiendo algo, este sería el momento en que lo escupiría por toda la mesa. —¿Toda la manada?

—Sí. —Laura se encoge de hombros. —Sabes que mamá ha estado harta de la ciudad por mucho tiempo, y al escuchar todos los peligros que está atravesando este Nemeton, parece que alguien tiene que adoptar una postura adecuada. No es que el Sheriff no haya estado haciendo un trabajo estelar, —agrega Laura, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza hacia los Stilinski en el otro lado del escritorio, un gesto que ambos responden. —Pero nunca puedes tener demasiados aliados.

—Y daríamos la bienvenida a toda la ayuda que podamos obtener, —agrega el sheriff. —Derek ha sido un gran activo.

Laura mira a Derek y él es demasiado lento para esquivar sus manos que pellizcan sus mejillas.

—Hemos extrañado a nuestro pequeño Der Bear, aquí solo, —dice ella, como si estuviera hablando con un perro.

Derek la sacude. —¡Laura! —Quiere decir que sale como un gruñido, pero en vez de eso, se siente como si tuviera nueve años otra vez, enojado por las burlas de su hermana mayor.

—¿Der Bear? —Stiles se hace eco, y Derek no necesita mirarlo para ver la amplia sonrisa que tiene en la cara. Levanta los ojos al techo y suspira; ese apodo nunca va a desaparecer.

—¡Parece que mi trabajo aquí está hecho!, —Dice Laura, aplaudiendo. Se pone de pie y todos hacen lo mismo mientras levanta su bolso sobre su hombro.—Gracias por reunirse conmigo, Sheriff.

—El placer era todo mío, —le asegura el sheriff, llegando a través del escritorio para aceptar su apretón de manos.

Laura se gira hacia Derek y lo abraza, frotando sus mejillas contra las suyas. —¡Llave!, —Le exige una vez que se retira, tendiéndole la mano.

Derek gira los ojos pero saca las llaves, saca la llave de su casa de la anilla y se la entrega. Él nunca lo admitirá, pero está deseando finalmente tener el aroma de su Alfa en su espacio. Laura la guarda y levanta su mano mientras todos tratan de seguirla hasta la puerta.

—¿Por qué vosotros dos no os quedáis aquí?, —Les dice a Derek y Stiles, guiñándoles. —Parece que necesitáis tener una conversación muy importante sobre un súcubo.

Y con eso se fue, el Sheriff se deslizó detrás de ella y cerró la puerta.

Derek se queda aturdido mientras Stiles se deja caer en su silla con un profundo suspiro. —Ella es increíble.

—Ella es algo. —Derek se recuesta en su propia silla y su mirada se vuelve acusadora mientras asimila a Stiles frente a él. —No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho.

Stiles comienza a reírse. —¡Te entró pánico cuando traté de ver los dientes de ese wendigo! ¡Y la bruja! ¡Eras tan serio tratando de hacerme creer que ella era una loca!

Derek hace una mueca y Stiles se recupera.

—¿Estás seguro de que el cazador no te hizo daño?

Derek mira su mano y flexiona los dedos. —Nada permanente.

Stiles frunce sus labios. —A partir de ahora, dime si algo así sucede. No me importa si es solo una multa de aparcamiento como que te cortes con un papel.

Derek mira a los ojos a Stiles. —No más secretos, —promete, satisfecho cuando Stiles da un respingo.

—No más secretos, —repite Stiles, y entre un suspiro y el siguiente logra cambiar todo el tono de la conversación, ya que siempre es bueno. —Y con esa nueva nota de honestidad, ¿oíste lo que me dijo el súcubo en el bar?

Derek no necesita analizar la conversación para saber qué parte quiere decir. No lo mantengas esperando. Su boca está seca mientras asiente.

—¿Y lo llamarías consejo sabio?

Él asiente de nuevo.

Al siguiente momento, tiene un Stiles en el regazo y un momento después se están besando. Los dedos de Stiles se enredan en su pelo mientras los de Derek vagabundean por su espalda, y hay algo desesperado en la forma en que se aferran el uno al otro, la forma en que ambos jadean como si hubieran corrido un sprint de cien metros. Derek acaba de pensar que nunca quiere que termine, cuando se rompen por un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

—Espero que estéis decente allí, —dice la voz amortiguada del Sheriff, y Stiles sonríe.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, —susurra Derek, apartando las manos errantes de Stiles.

—Oh, estoy pensando en eso, —susurra Stiles.

Derek entierra su cara en el hombro de Stiles. Está rodeado de amenazas y su madre aún no ha llegado. Dios lo ayude.

Fin


End file.
